


Fruta estranha

by Thissentiment



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Hanging, Other, soul ache, vengeance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thissentiment/pseuds/Thissentiment
Summary: Aqui está uma estranha e amarga colheita.





	Fruta estranha

**Author's Note:**

> Continuando a linha do músicas-me-inspirando-a-fazer-drabbles-sem-revisão. Meu título é sem originalidade total, chupinhado do "Strange Fruit" - Há versões ótimas com a Billie Holliday e a Nina Simone, mas a minha favorita é definitivamente a do Siouxsie and the Banshees.
> 
> Essa merda é um pouco pesada. Mas é canon, então chuto que 70% é culpa do G.R.R.Martin.  
> Me deixa saber o que acharam! =)

 

 

_\- Árvores do sul produzem uma fruta estranha-_

 

Os joelhos encontraram o chão com um som abafado pelo solo fofo e as folhas apodrecendo.

 

Hm.

 

Os donos daqueles joelhos também estariam apodrecendo logo mais, rostos inchados e pescoço distorcido pelo nó. Não importavam seus olhos, grandes e suplicantes; as expressões de medo e assombro ao fitarem a barra imunda do vestido que ela usava. Os  elmos esmaltados de azul e decorado com torres eram prova, acusação, processo e condenação suficiente.

 

A visão dos dois era suficiente para fazê-la inflar os pulmões com ar que não mais precisava, e um chiado agourento sair do rasgo que agora lhe era como uma segunda boca. _Mate a todos_ se repetia como um sino em seu corpo vazio. _Mate a todos._

 

Os outros – talvez os companheiros dela, talvez seus capangas, ela não sabia mais – se fecharam em círculo e uma voz baixa perguntou se eles haviam tomado parte no que ocorrera. Ela assentiu, mas no fim isso também não importava. Toda a corja carregava sua porcentagem de culpa. _Mate a todos._

 

A corda foi atada, os barris arranjados e derrubados, os gritos formaram um crescendo até silenciarem com um solavanco e meia dúzia de espasmos. E os frutos agora pendiam da árvore, longos e prontos para serem esvaziados pelos corvos até que caíssem por fim e começassem a alimentar os vermes.

 

Ela olhou para eles, balançando na brisa gelada do outono, os primeiros raios do ocaso avermelhando a pele macilenta e inerte, ateando faixas de fogo nos escuro dos cabelos sob a touca de couro. O mais novo deles havia cortado a boca, o sangue ainda a gotejar dos lábios. Havia sangue no chão.

 

Sangue no chão, sangue nas folhas.

 

Ela se lembrava perto de nada. Infância, seus pais, minúcias de uma vida perdida. Mas o vermelho pintando a cena a faziam recordar que, uma vez no meio da névoa, havia sempre sangue nas folhas e em troncos brancos; lágrimas carmins escorrendo por rostos de madeira, não como os vergões ela mesma carregava, mas de suave líquido em forma ritual e adorativa. Essa imagem doeu por todo seu corpo, repuxando algo de dentro dela.

 

Aflição em seu coração seco, pelo amor perdido.

 

Dor em seu útero oco, pelos filhos mortos.  

 

Sua mão pousou na coroa de ferro e bronze que trazia atada ao cinto. _Vingança_ , ela pensou, _para eles, todos eles. Matem a todos._

 

Ela se afastou da árvore em silêncio, como era a única forma que podia fazer. Ainda havia muito a semear, muitos frutos ainda a colher. Todos.

 

_-Aqui está a fruta para os corvos arrancarem,_

_Para a chuva recolher, para o vento sugar,_

_Para o sol apodrecer, para as árvores derrubarem,_

_Aqui está uma estranha e amarga colheita.-_


End file.
